Yang Release Seal (Jinsui)
|image=Yang Release Seal .png |kanji=陽遁封印 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yōton Fūin |literal english=Yang Release Seal |english tv=Yang Release Seal |viz manga=Yang Release Seal |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow |jutsu type=Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Saizen Kinsei |hand signs=Specific Hand seal |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie, Fanon Canon }} Yang Release Seal (陽遁封印, Yōton Fūin) is a unique Fūinjustu developed and exclusively used by Saizen Kinsei and those whom he choses to bestow his knowledge of the technique upon. This technique is basically a Fūinjutsu developed by him after studying the human body and comprehending the concept of Yang. Yang is known to be the life energy. Responsible for vitality and health. Saizen discovered that he can store some of this energy in a seal placed on his back. Saizen voluntarily fills this seal with excess Yang energy, which he doesn't require. His lost Yang would be restored in a short period of time as he possesses great stamina and life force, only to redo the process once more. Saizen can use the Yang energy stored in the seal in battle. He has two methods of utilization. One is gradually consuming the Yang energy in the seal in order to execute Yang based techniques without any chakra cost, or regain his stamina. This can help him fight for extended periods of time without tiring or showing any signs of fatigues as he would be constantly vitalized with Yang energy. This also proved to be very helpful in conjunction with Body Amplification Technique as it supplied him with the required amounts of Yang energy to execute the aforementioned technique. Not to mention, the efficiency of the Body Amplification Technique is heavily dependent on the amount of Yang energy flowed in the body. This seal can provide the required amount in order to summon power equivalent to opening the fifth gate of the eight gates. Yet that seems to be the limit when it comes to Body Amplification Technique. However, this alone is enough to crush the opponent as Saizen would tap into immeasurable speed that's great enough to match that of the fifth gate. This can be maintained for a long period of time if the seal was filled with the required amounts of Yang energy. The other is releasing all the Yang energy in his body at once saturating his body with Yang energy. Therefore, the speed and strength of the Saizen would be increased tenfolds. He gains speed beyond belief as it would seem as if he's teleporting form a place to another. Giving him the opportunity to overwhelm his opponents with his physical augmentations. This would be equivalent to Naruto's tailed-beast mode in which he used great amounts of Yang energy to reach the required speed. This can be compared to the speed of the seventh gate as it overwhelms the body with Yang energy augmenting it greatly. Additionally, he gains immense healing capabilities. As his body is filled with Yang, it simply heals due to the excessive amount of Yang energy flowed into the body. Yang possesses a healing property. By flowing it with such amounts, it makes the healing accelerated. Enough to heal fatal wounds in mere seconds. However, the seal has a limited amount of time to which it can be used. It's dependent on the amount of Yang energy stored in the